


One Shots -Cherik Week 2020-

by YepYepYeap



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Contenido adulto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: Serie de One Shots de esta amada pareja.
Relationships: Cherik, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	1. Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Charles verifica que tanto le cuesta seguir órdenes a Erik, mientras él es quien las de. 
> 
> Este trabajo forma parte del evento: Cherik Week 2020

-Siéntate Erik.-

El cuerpo del aludido se tensó, esto seguramente sería interesante.

Hizo caso a la orden que le dio Charles, se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando el próximo movimiento del castaño frente a él.

-Bien.- fue la respuesta de Charles.

El más bajo se coloco detrás suyo mientras le susurraba al oído palabras que honestamente no estaba escuchando con atención, distraído por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo siquiera.

-Estás matándome, Charles.- dijo Erik en un susurro.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, por lo cual únicamente se podía vislumbrar la silueta de ambos hombres dentro de la habitación, iluminándose ocasionalmente gracias a las luces de los vehículos que transitaban a alta velocidad en el exterior.

-Recuéstate.- ordenó el castaño nuevamente con tono firme.

Mientras él se retiraba del lecho, Erik se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, encantado por el juego que estaba jugando con Charles.

-Quiero tocarte, ¿puedo?.- pregunto suavemente Erik.

-No, si lo haces me detendré enseguida... así que ahora conoces las consecuencias de lo que pueden provocar tus actos.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Charles mientras se sentaba a horcadas a la altura de los muslos de Erik, aunque sin apoyar su cuerpo sobre su pareja.

-Lo que tú digas.- mencionó Erik resignado, alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Charles.

El castaño por su parte se tomó su tiempo para desabotonar y lanzar lejos la camisa azul claro que Erik tenía sobre su torso, una vez que hubo terminado tan elaborada tarea se dedicó a dejar ligeras caricias sobre la parte superior del cuerpo del contrario, disfrutando como el más alto se retorcía por momentos gracias a los gestos que el más bajo le dedicaba.

-Charles, por favor.- Erik rogó.

-Por favor, ¿qué?.- preguntó Charles burlonamente.

-Podrías hacer otra cosa, lo que sea.- dijo Erik al borde de romper las reglas que había impuesto Charles y tocarlo.

-Creo que podría hacer algo más, solo recuerda, si me pones un dedo encima esto se acaba en ese mismo instante...- soltó una ligera risa antes de lanzarse de lleno y comerle la boca a Erik.

El otro no podía hacer más que suspirar, mientras intentaba controlarse abriendo y cerrando las palmas de las manos enterrando sus uñas en ellas, era una tortura.

Charles por su parte, recorría con descaro el bien formado cuerpo de Erik, arañando levemente su torso, y frotando su miembro semi-erecto sobre el ya duro falo de Erik.

Erik mordisqueó el labio inferior de Charles a su antojo mientras el otro se encontraba distraído recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Entonces Charles se detuvo, y Erik estuvo a punto de levantar sus brazos y pegar al castaño a su cuerpo, pero su autocontrol le recordó lo que Charles había mencionado, y sabía por su tono que si lo tocaba él se detendría y luego se marcharía. 

Tuvo paciencia y espero a que Charles le diera indicios de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Y vaya que no estaba del todo preparado cuando el más bajo se incorporó, levantándose de la cama y despojándose de toda su ropa, quedando en la más divina desnudez, la cual dejó a Erik sin aliento, no había podido mover un músculo desde que Charles se quito de encima suyo, admirando silenciosa mente desde la cama la tersa piel del ojiazul.

El otro se acercó nuevamente al lecho y ahora se encargó rápidamente de despojar a Erik de las pocas prendas que llevaba encima, hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Ahora si estamos listos.- su tono risueño no le hacía justicia a la sensualidad con la que se había posicionado nuevamente a horcadas sobre Erik.

-¿No se supone que debo prepararte?.- menciono Erik de forma apenas audible.

-Yo ya me encargue de eso.- respondió y le dio un fugaz beso antes de posicionarse sobre su endurecido miembro y tomarlo todo de una sola vez en su interior.

Erik se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras que Charles soltó un grito de puro placer sobre su oído izquierdo.

Un gemido quedó a medio camino en la garganta de Erik al sentir nuevamente a Charles subir y bajar sobre su endurecido miembro, pero no solo eso... ya que ahora se encontraba delineando con la punta de su lengua el contorno de su mandíbula, y continuaría de esa misma forma hasta llegar a su oreja derecha.

Mordiendo sus labios fue como Eriksoporto aquella deliciosa tortura, hasta casi sentirlos adormecidos por tanta fuerza que aplicaba.

Charles atrajo su atención nuevamente cuando se sentía desfallecer debido a todo lo que estaba experimentando.

-Quiero que ahora tu marques el ritmo, así que tienes permiso de tomarme por la cadera, solo una cosa más Erik...- Charles hizo una pausa dramática para después agregar.- hazlo rápido.- Erik honestamente no sabía bien a qué se refería Charles, si quería que pusiera rápidamente sus manos sobre su cadera o bien si quería que el ritmo fuera rápido.

No tardo en averiguar cuál de las dos opciones que se había preguntado era la correcta, ya que en cuanto tuvo al alcance la suave piel de Charles entre sus manos perdió todo el control que había estado manteniendo tan obedientemente y obligó a Charles a subir y bajar rápidamente sobre su pene.

Charles de forma aprobatoria soltó un sin fin de gemidos de placer gracias al ritmo que había impuesto Erik y que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Erik estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente las marca de sus dedos se encontrarían decorando la blanca piel de Charles gracias a la fuerza que estaba aplicando pero mientras el mismo castaño no mencionara nada el no se detendría, ya bastante se había mantenido a raya.

-Ahora...- dijo Charles con voz entrecortada por tanto gemir.

Erik bajo el ritmo sin detenerse por completo, únicamente dando a Charles tiempo de formular bien las oraciones que tenía pensadas y vocalizarlas.

-¿Ahora que?.- preguntó Erik acercándose al rostro de Charles y dejando húmedos besos por la superficie que tenía a su alcance.

-Ahora puedes hacer.- Charles tomó un poco de aire, el cual parecía faltarle.- puedes hacer lo que quieras... mientras yo no diga lo contrario.- finalizó besándolo nuevamente.

Erik tomó su oportunidad y sujetando al más bajo por la espalda, los giro a ambos, de forma que ahora el castaño yacía debajo de él, y nuevamente volvió a poner manos a la obra.

Penetrandolo sin descanso, obligando a Charles a dejar salir ruidosos gemidos y sensuales susurros que no se entendían del todo, así transcurrieron algunos minutos y cuando estuvo seguro que Charles estaba a nada de llegar al orgasmo se detuvo.

El ojiazul le dedicó una mirada confundida pero él únicamente le indicó que se girara, poniendo así las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón, así como sus rodillas... y con el trasero obviamente levantado.

Erik disfrutó de la vista que el castaño le ofrecía mientras escuchaba la impaciencia en forma de gruñidos provenir de su garganta.

Cuando tuvo suficiente decidió continuar con lo que hacía nada estaban realizando y lo penetro nuevamente pero de forma acompasada esta vez.

Deleitándose con las suaves exhalaciones que Charles dejaba escapar de vez en vez, para luego dar paso a un ritmo salvaje de la nada, tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

Estando en esa posición era más sencillo para Erik saber cuándo es que Charles estaba por experimentar su orgasmo al sentir cómo las paredes que lo envolvían pulsaban de forma deliciosa alrededor de su miembro.

Y estaba dispuesto a que ambos llegaran al orgasmo en esa posición pero al parecer Charles tenía otros planes, ya que dijo en voz alta.

-Deténte, basta Erik.- mencionó y su voz se escuchaba ronca y su respiración era demasiado irregular, lo podía notar debido a cómo se marcaban las costillas sobre su piel todo debido al esfuerzo.

Erik no tuvo más que frenar sus instintos de ignorar su petición y alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo que quería, gruño debido a la mención.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó confundido.

-Quiero que te pongas de pie.- dijo Charles.

Erik no perdió tiempo, entre más rápido acatará sus órdenes, más rápido podrían alcanzar el clímax.

-Ahora quiero que me lleves hasta esa pared.- señaló con su mano derecha.- y nos hagas llegar al orgasmo.- su sonrisa ahora era todo menos inocente.

En cuestión de segundos Erik ya lo había tomado nuevamente por las caderas, obligando así a Charles a enredar sus piernas a la altura misma de las caderas del contrario y azotandolo con poca delicadeza contra la pared que antes le había indicado.

Sin dudarlo el más alto lo penetro una vez más, sintiendo a Charles tirar de su cabello mientras intentaba sujetarse a algo, cualquier cosa, sin tener más elección que la piel o el cabello de Erik.

Aquello le gustaba demasiado al aludido, ya que comenzó a dar estocadas más profundas dentro del ojiazul, alcanzando así su esperado orgasmo. 

Sintió sus rodillas ceder un poco debido a la fuerza con la que recibió tanto placer de un solo golpe, por esa razón dejo de sujetar a Charles con su brazo izquierdo y busco apoyo sobre la pared.

Vaciando el contenido de su orgasmo dentro del más bajo, sin dejar de escuchar aquel característico pitido que lo descolocaba al llegar a tan profundo placer.

Charles por su parte estaba viendo luces de colores aún con sus párpados firmemente cerrados, con el rostro sobre el hombro derecho del más alto y sus manos dejando marcas de uñas sobre su espalda.

Intentando controlar su respiración sin mucho éxito, al igual que Erik.

Tuvieron que transcurrir algunos minutos para que pudieran recobrar la movilidad, ahora con la respiración más controlada Erik se incorporó, asegurando de nueva cuenta a Charlescontra su cuerpo pasando su brazo izquierdo por su espalda, y despegando a ambos de la pared.

Caminando lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó suavemente sobre la cama a Charles, quien no lo soltó en ningún momento y lo obligó a quedarse sobre él.

-Eso fue bastante intenso.- mencionó Erik dejando un beso sobre su frente, haciendo que algunos rizos castaños se movieran por su respiración.

-Lo fue, en mi opinión deberíamos realizar esto de forma regular.- dijo Charles, riendo y dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Erik.

-Claro que si, además todas esas órdenes que me diste te hacen ver mucho más sensual de lo que ya eres...-dijo Erik mirándolo fijamente.

-Te encanta recibir órdenes, más bien.- respondió el castaño.

-Solo si eres tú quien las da.- finalizó Erik dejándose caer a un costado del más bajo.

-Perfecto.- dijo Charles en voz baja y colocándose en un movimiento nuevamente sobre Erik para después continuar hablando.

-Eso significa que podemos seguir jugando, ¿cierto?.- preguntó aunque aquello no sonaba a pregunta exactamente.

-Lo que tú órdenes.- dijo Erik tomando el rostro de Charles para besarlo nuevamente.

-Así me gusta.- fue la respuesta final de Charles para comenzar a devolverle aquel intenso beso nuevamente a Erik.


	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik le hace una propuesta a Charles, que espera que el castaño no rechace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temática: Charles sombrío mayormente aunque también habla acerca de la sociedad mutante.

-Lleva más de 3 días encerrado y no se que hacer.- le decía Hank al parlante del teléfono que se encontraba en la oficina del castaño dentro de la mansión.

...

-He intentado hablar con él, a veces era complicado pero como te lo dije antes, ahora es imposible... tengo miedo que pueda hacer algo en contra de si mismo, ayúdame por favor.- finalizó sonando resignado.

...

-Gracias.- terminó aquella llamada dejando el auricular en su sitio.

Solo había una persona en la que podía pensar y ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de que podría hacer para sacarlo de aquel agujero negro de tristeza en el que se hallaba hundido.

******

En el transcurso de la noche como era costumbre, se dedicó a preparar algo para que Charles pudiera comer, al subir las escaleras y retirar la bandeja anterior con algunas frutas y un poco de jugo intactos por una nueva, sintió el peso de la frustración caer nuevamente sobre sus hombros.  
  


******

El ruido que hacía la madera debajo de sus pies era discreto, aunque para alguien con un sentido del oído tan bien desarrollado como lo era Hank no pasaría desapercibido, por lo que su encuentro no fue agradable.

Verlo ahí nuevamente, le hizo recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que Charles podía manejar sin complicaciones, podía correr, caminar, hacer lo que él quisiera sin ayuda de nadie, ser independiente... tiempos en los que Erik había sido la persona en la que más confió y aquel que apoyó sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Y aún así, Erik lo había dejado, para cumplir sus propias metas, en búsqueda de sus propios logros, llevándose consigo la movilidad de las piernas de Charles en el acto.

Claro, siempre era bueno recordar que él tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que Charles había sufrido, posiblemente hubiese sido mejor si ambos nunca se hubieran conocido, lastimosamente, el hubiera no existía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Erik?.- preguntó Hank, visiblemente molesto.

-Vine a verlo.- respondió el otro de forma escueta.

-Raven te lo dijo, ¿no es así?.- era más bien una afirmación, ambos sabía que era verdad.

-Así es.-

-Dudó mucho que quiera encontrarse con el causante de su inmovilidad.- aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

-Vine a hablar con él, no interfieras, no pienso hacerle daño.- respondió Erik con tono molesto.

-No creo que puedas hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho, y no estoy retándote, se muy bien de lo que eres capaz. Dejare que lo veas, pero más te vale que no te atrevas a intentar hacer algo contra él, o juro por Dios que te mataré, Erik.- la postura que adoptó Hank fue honestamente intimidante, pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo.

Si Hank no lo estaba deteniendo entonces aquello debía ser serio en verdad.

-Bien.- soltó sin más y camino sobre el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación del castaño.

-Habló en serio, Erik.- mencionó una última vez Hank.

-Lo se.- y acto seguido desbloqueó la puerta de la habitación, ingresando en ella, cerrándola con un movimiento lento y poniendo nuevamente el seguro.

Hank no tuvo más opción que bajar a la cocina, no había forma en que pudiera dormir nuevamente sabiendo que Erik se encontraba tan cerca de Charles.

******

Las luces dentro de la habitación del castaño estaban apagadas, al intentar encenderlas se dio cuenta que no era posible ya que aquel sitio está completamente destruido.

Pedazos de cristal sobre la alfombra, los cuadros de la habitación yacían en el suelo, el pequeño escritorio estaba volteado, las cortinas a medio arrancar aún cubrían un poco de la luz de la luna que luchaba por colarse y por si fuera poco, un vidrio roto en la ventana permitía que los restos de la cortina ondearan gracias al frío viento que se colaba en la habitación.

El lugar estaba sumido en un completo caos y luego, estaba él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con voz áspera Charles.

Le costó un poco de trabajo saber de donde provenía la voz del hombre, por lo cual se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la cama llena de sabanas sin un orden, pero aquella voz no estaba ahí.

Se giró notando que claramente Charles no se encontraba en el lugar que creyó, su mirada se posó en aquel escritorio volteado en una posición extraña y entre la sombra y la escasa luz que dejaba entrever la luna, se encontraba Charles.

Sin rastro de la silla de ruedas que ahora lo acompañaría de por vida, él yacía en el suelo.

Erik se acercó hasta él, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué te has hecho?.- preguntó al castaño.

-Creo que la pregunta debería ser, ¿que me has hecho?.- respondió a la par.

-Se lo que te hice, pero esto.- señalo con un gesto el caos que reinaba en la habitación y luego recorrió con la mirada al ojiazul.- esto no lo hice yo.- respondió.

-Claro...- dijo Charles con sarcasmo.- me encanta vivir así, Erik.-

-Ven aquí.- se acercó Erik aún más a Charles.

Pasando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y alzándolo en cuestión de segundos en el aire.

El castaño manoteó intentando zafarse del agarre del más alto, pero sin intentar nada más que alejarlo de sí mismo.

Erik se sentía un tanto confundido ya que si Charles hubiera querido lo habría noqueado ahí mismo, su poder era demasiado como para que alguien como Erik pudiera contra él, siendo que no estaba usando su ridiculo casco, como le gustaba a la gente llamarlo.

Después de algunos intentos por parte de Charles de golpearle el rostro desistió, con el cansancio adornándole las facciones de forma profunda, Erik temió que aquel cambio fuera permanente.

Ya que Charles siempre había sido una persona hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, pero su exterior se estaba deteriorando y aquello no era una escena agradable de ver.

Lo depositó en la cama con suavidad, más de la que en algún momento hubiera usado tratándose de él y luego tomó asiento a su lado.

-Charles, no te hagas esto.-

No hubo nada más que silencio en respuesta.

Charles simplemente estaba ahí, recostado, con la mirada perdida, respirando acompasadamente, mientras Erik veía como poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Al observar que aquellas lágrimas ahora comenzaban a recorrer un costado de su rostro, apresuradamente se acercó para impedir que aquellos pequeños ríos salados empaparan su cabello.

-¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto?.- hablo Charles, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Aquella insinuación que había salido de los labios de Charles le había dolido más que aquella mirada vacía que le dedicaba en ese mismo momento, estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Estás diciéndome que quieres morir?.- preguntó Erik, con un nudo en su garganta.

-Claro, ¿por qué no terminas con todo de una vez?, tú te olvidas de todo y yo podría descansar por fin.- suspiró cerrando los ojos.

" _Hank me mataría_ ", lanzó aquel comentario de forma que Charles pudiera recibirlo mentalmente.

-No, si yo le indico lo contrario.- dijo en voz baja el castaño.

Todo ese momento era surreal, ya que Erik nunca imagino que Charles llegaría a tal extremo, era tan triste verlo de aquella forma que la simple decisión de ir a verlo, charlar con él y luego irse, se le antojó imposible ahora mismo.

-Jamás te haría algo así, lo sabes.- le hablo nuevamente.

Charles se incorporó para observarlo, se miraron por algunos segundos.

-¿Y no podrías hacerlo si soy yo quien te lo pide?.- dijo en un susurro aunque la firmeza en su pregunta era tal que Erik no pudo hacer más que tomar las manos del castaño entre las suyas.

-No... no vuelvas a decir algo así, ¡nunca!.- la voz de Erik denotaba desesperación.

-Ya no quiero esto, Erik...-

-¿A que te refieres?.- replicó el contrario en voz baja.

-A todo, a esta vida, a mi mutación, a esto.- dijo zafando su mano derecha del agarre con el que le tenía sujeto Erik y golpeando su pierna derecha.- a no tener a Raven, a no poder hacer nada por nadie, a preocupar a todos por todo, a que vengas cada dos segundos y destruyas todo y luego te largues.- finalizó.

Charles tomó una profunda respiración, y luego comenzó nuevamente con aquel discurso.

-Todo el tiempo me siento vacío, no hay un lugar aquí para mi, solo mírame, Erik... tengo todo lo que alguien podría querer y soy la persona más miserable que conoces, ya no quiero esto, que Hank se quede con todo... solo quiero irme.- y supo que de alguna manera no hablaba de irse del lugar como tal.

Sus pensamientos estaban llegando a lugares más oscuros.

" _Aún tienes a Raven, a Hank, a mi_ "... le hizo llegar a través de un pensamiento.

" _¿A ti?_ ," lo escucho responder dentro de su propia mente, junto con una risa sardónica.

" _Me tienes a mi, Charles_ ", dijo a manera de respuesta.

" _¿Por cuanto tiempo?, un día o tal vez dos_ " aún sonaba a burla su voz.

" _Podría quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado_ ", le indico de forma serena.

" _Eso no funcionó antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionará ahora?_ ", le lanzo de regreso Charles mientras lo miraba fijamente.

" _No quiero perderte_ ", y parecía que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta ya que los ojos de Charles se abrieron con la sorpresa reflejada en ellos.

" _No quiero que termines haciéndote daño, si tengo que quedarme a tu lado para seguramente que eso no suceda entonces lo haré_ ", continuo hablándole a través de pensamientos.

" _No quiero que te quedes conmigo por lastima, Erik. Antes terminaría yo mismo con mi vida que verte sintiendo compasión por mi todo el tiempo_ ", dijo frunciendo el ceño.

" _Jamás he sentido algo parecido a la lástima por ti, eres la única persona que me haría cambiar de parecer y no estoy hablando acerca de tu mutación, la cual sabes muy bien encuentro fascinante, simplemente por ser tú mismo, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Charles_ ", término de declarar mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Charles de forma instintiva intento alejarse de la cercanía a la que Erik le invitaba.

" _No se de que hablas, Erik_ ", intento usar aquella carta mostrando un fingido desinterés por la insinuación del contrario.

" _Claro que lo sabes_ ", y antes de darle un momento a Charles para que pudiera refutar lo anterior mencionado lo atrajo hacia él.

Posando sus labios sobre los del ojiazul, que enseguida comenzó a forcejear intentando inútilmente alejarse de aquel contacto.

" _No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto_ ", envío Erik aquel pensamiento a Charles.

-Deténte, Erik.- intentó que aquellas palabras sonaran a lo que quería, pero sus labios se encontraban siendo asaltados por los del más alto.

" _No hasta que me correspondas como se debe_ ", dijo a modo de reto.

Le tomó un momento pero Charles dejo de forcejear y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Erik, abriendo los labios e invitándolo a recorrer el interior de su boca.

Se besaron de forma torpe al principio pero después encontraron un ritmo más adecuado.

" _Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti_ ", volvió a continuar con aquella platica telepática Erik mientras continuaban besándose.

" _Creo que simplemente estás encaprichado conmigo_ ", respondió Charles sin romper el beso.

" _Por supuesto que no, sabes qué desde que te vi, nunca intenté hacer nada más que acercarme a ti por el simple hecho de estar cerca tuyo y evitar que algo te sucediera, aunque obviamente no soy bueno haciendo eso_ ", dijo Erik recargando su frente contra la de Charles. 

Dejando en pausa su acalorada acción anterior para tomar aire.

" _No voy a ilusionarme por algo que mencionaste al calor del momento_ ", comentó mentalmente Charles mientras se separaba de Erik y cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-No te dije aquello para ilusionarte, lo dije porque en verdad lo siento, y creo que si he leído bien las señales todos estos años desde que nos conocimos, entonces tú te sientes de la misma forma, ¿o me equivoco?.- dijo en voz alta Erik.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no se de que hablas.- negó Charles desviando la mirada.

-¿Quieres dejarlo todo?, bien... ven conmigo.- propuso Erik tomando a Charles por las mejillas obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido.- fue su respuesta.

-Tú comenzaste, al decir que querías que te asesinara. Pero a diferencia de lo que tú dijiste, lo cual nunca haría, mi propuesta es real, quiero que vengas conmigo, y vivir una vida a tu lado, se que nunca podré ofrecerte todos los lujos con los que siempre has vivido, pero puedo intentar hacerte feliz, si me lo permites.-

" _No quiero dejarte_ ", finalizó con aquel pensamiento su discurso Erik.

-No te creo.- dijo Charles sonriendo levemente con una tristeza inmensa reflejada en sus cansadas facciones.

-No tienes porque creerme, solo dame una oportunidad y si lo que sientes a mi lado no es lo más parecido a la felicidad, entonces te prometo que te dejare ser feliz a tu manera y que te dejare hacer lo que quieras, nunca me volverás a ver, lo juro.- dijo de forma solemne.

Aquello pareció hacer dudar a Charles, ya que la firmeza en el discurso de Erik era tal que lo había dejado sin palabras.

" _Solo una oportunidad_ ", dijo Erik.

Acercándose nuevamente a Charles y depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

" _Déjame intentar amarte como siempre quise hacerlo_ ", le compartió aquello dándole otro beso superficial.

" _Antes insinuaste que estabas harto de todo y de todos, déjame compensarte por todo el daño que te he hecho, por todas las veces que no supe valorarte, por favor_ ", le compartió el pensamiento al castaño mientras ladeaba su rostro para tener mejor acceso a su boca.

" _Déjale todo a Hank y ven conmigo, hagamos de esta porquería de mundo un lugar mejor juntos, no me impondré sobre tu voluntad, ambos tomaremos acuerdos respecto a lo que nos parezca mejor para la comunidad mutante..._ ", le decía Erik telepáticamente a Charles.

" _Erik sabes que eso es una de nuestras mayores diferencias entre nosotros porque..._ " y Erik no dejo que continuara ya que termino el beso que compartían y dijo en voz alta. 

-Aún no terminaba.-

-Te escuchó entonces.- dijo Charles reacio.

-Como te decía, ambos tomaremos decisiones de acuerdo a lo que nos parezca mejor para nuestros hermanos mutantes y también para tus amados seres humanos.- finalizó.

Charles únicamente lo observo anonadado por sus palabras, honestamente le parecían irreales.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a convivir en paz con ambos bandos?.- preguntó Charles aún teniendo sus dudas respecto a Erik.

-Si me das la oportunidad, estaría dispuesto a eso y más, por ti.- sonaba sincero o tal vez eso era lo que Charles quería creer.

" _Solo por ti_ ", repitió Erik dentro de la mente de Charles.

Charles se pasó ambas manos por las hebras de largo cabello castaño, sopesando sus posibilidades.

Podría quedarse ahí, y continuar con su miserable existencia hasta que se cansara y decidiera terminarla de una vez por todas o bien... aceptar la propuesta de Erik, y ver qué tanto había de cierto en sus palabras.

Podrían lograr tantas cosas buenas juntos tanto para los humanos como para los mutantes, de eso estaba seguro.

Ambos por separado habían demostrado ser fuertes a sus convicciones y por la lucha de sus ideales, pero juntos por una misma causa a favor de los ideales de ambos, serían imparables, increíblemente poderosos.

Y no solo hablando de sus mutaciones, todos sabían quienes eran y si sabían que estaban juntos, podría ser que fuera más sencillo o más complicado hacerse entender ante los demás. 

Ah... era demasiado para una noche, después de las muchas otras que llevaba sin dormir, no creía que tomar una decisión tan importante debería ser tomada tan a la ligera, por lo que dijo.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche y mañana darte una respuesta?.- dijo con una timidez nada característica de su persona.

-Por supuesto, pero antes me gustaría saber...¿puedo dormir contigo?.- preguntó Erik con una timidez parecida a la de Charles.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose apenas con la escasa luz que el ambiente les proveía y luego comenzaron a reír de manera inesperada. 

" _Supongo que somos muy malos para esto_ ", comentó telepáticamente Erik.

" _Supongo que si_ ", respondió Charles sonriendo.

-No puedo dejar que duermas aquí, hace demasiado frío, así que ven acá.- mencionó Erik mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el otro extremo de la cama para quedar más cerca de Charles.

Charles solo ahogó una queja por aquel acto.

Erik continuo y lo cargo de forma idéntica que cuando lo levanto del suelo, Charles únicamente se aferró a sus hombros con ambos brazos mientras que Erik avanzaba y abría la puerta de su habitación.

Recorrieron el pasillo y una puerta se abrió gracias al poder de Erik.

Entraron y la puerta nuevamente se cerró por si sola.

Erik depositó sobre la cama a Charles.

" _Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo_ ", confirmo Charles telepáticamente a Erik.

Erik sonrió de forma leve y se acomodó a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

******

Erik tardó un poco más en despertar aquella mañana, un poco desorientado se incorporó y observo a Charles a su lado, mientras leía un libro.

-Ya lo he pensado.- fue lo primero que salió de entre los labios de Charles.

Erik comenzó a dudar de cuál sería su respuesta ya que lucía molesto.

-¿Qué decidiste?.- las palmas de las manos de Erik sudaban.

Charles suspiró, cerrando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y dejándolo en la mesita de noche a un costado suyo.

Se tomó un momento y miró fijamente a Erik.

" _Te daré la oportunidad_ ", escucho a Charles decir dentro de su propia mente.

Erik comenzó a sonreír, estaba aliviado que lo hubiera escogido, sus sentimientos por Charles estaban a punto de desbordarse por la alegría.

" _No te decepcionare_ ", respondió Erik.

Acercándose una vez más y tomando los labios de Charles entre los suyos.

" _Eso espero_ ", fue lo ultimo que mencionó el castaño mientras continuaba besando a Erik.

******

_**¡Gracias por leer!** _


	3. White Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temática: Florería AU

-Buen día, ¿puedo ayudarle?.-mencionó una voz detrás del mostrador mientras Erik entraba un tanto contrariado a aquel lugar. 

Mirando hacia todas direcciones, sin saber en realidad qué era lo que buscaba con exactitud.

-Yo... no se, probablemente si.- habló Erik.

-¿Estás buscando algo en especifico o no sabes por donde comenzar?.- observo a alguien abandonar el mostrador y caminar a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo.

-No tengo idea de que es lo que busco, esa es la verdad.- dijo desviando su mirada de varios ramos de flores acomodados pulcramente a un costado de la entrada.

Y luego miro al hombre bajito a su lado.

Lo primero qué pasó por su mente fue: _Wow, esos ojos vaya que son lo más hermoso que he visto desde que entre a este lugar._

Sabiendo que había perdido varios segundos importantes observando al hombre, decidió disimular mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Entonces?.- dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó confundido Erik.

-¿Qué estás buscando?.- preguntó nuevamente. 

-Ah, yo... no se.- tartamudeo Erik.

-¿Para quien son las flores?.-

-Para mi madre, es su cumpleaños.- dijo desviando la vista nuevamente al mostrador, en búsqueda de una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar al muchacho que le estaba tratando de ayudar.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dicho cuáles son sus flores favoritas?, ¿O has visto algunas flores que le guste tener en casa?.- preguntó nuevamente el hombre. 

-Nunca se lo he preguntado pero he visto estas flores... de color blanco con ah... no recuerdo el resto.- dijo Erik sintiéndose miserable.

-Eso no me dice mucho.- dijo el joven riéndose un poco de la desgracia del contrario.-pero puedo mostrarte algunas de las flores de color blanco con las que contamos en la florería.- dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Eso... sería muy amable de tu parte,- dijo Erik recorriendo con la mirada el delantal que el chico utilizaba y notando por primera vez la chapa que indicaba el nombre de aquel individuo.-Charles.- finalizó su oración. 

El aludido sonrió de forma agradable al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del más alto. 

-Acompáñame por aquí.- dijo caminando hacia la parte trasera del mostrador.

Erik lo siguió tal y como se lo indicó Charles.

Entraron a lo que parecía un invernadero, el cual quedaba en la parte trasera de la tienda, sorprendiendo a Erik en el proceso al ver tantas flores de diversos colores que incluso dudó del color de las flores que había visto en el hogar de su propia madre.

-Este lugar es impresionante.- comentó Erik con asombro.

-Gracias, me esfuerzo por mantenerlo así.- respondió Charles.

-Haces un excelente trabajo.- agregó Erik.

Charles le indico que se acercara a donde se encontraba, Erik obedeció nuevamente situándose a un costado del más bajo.

-Tengo muchas clases diferentes de flores pero blancas solo contamos con estas por el momento, ¿alguna te parece familiar?.- preguntó señalando una enorme hilera de flores de color blanco.

Erik se forzó a mirar nuevamente las flores, analizándolas con lentitud, y después de algunos minutos señaló aquella que le pareció conocida.

-Me parece que es aquella.- dijo señalando la flor blanca con el centro color naranja, ¿o era amarillo?.

-Aquellos son Lirios,¿estás seguro que es la flor que buscas?.- preguntó Charles acercándose a dicha flor.

-Sí, es lo más parecido a algo que he visto en casa de esa mujer, espero no equivocarme.- soltó riendo.- es muy especial en cuanto a detalles.- finalizó.

-Perfecto, ¿quieres un ramo entonces?.- preguntó.

-Si, por favor.- dijo Erik amablemente.

Dejó a Charles realizar su trabajo mientras él observaba con atención como cumplía con su tarea, tomando delicadamente las flores por el tallo y cortando de forma sesgada para reducir el tamaño de la flor.

Su cabello castaño se veía increíblemente suave, y Erik hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de poder tocarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de hacer nada, después de todo no quería asustar al joven. 

Charles termino de arreglar el ramo y luego le indico a Erik que lo acompañará hasta el mostrador, diciéndole el total de su arreglo y presintiendo a la vez el final de aquel encuentro tan breve con ese joven tan bien parecido.

Cuando finalmente Charles le tendió el ramo Erik no tuvo más opción que tomarlo torpemente, dejando atrapada la mano del castaño entre la suya y el ramo.

Erik se quedó pasmado, y aunque Charles no dijo nada su discreta risa le indico que el no era el único disfrutando de aquello.

-Disculpa yo, me gustaría que, bueno es que...- y mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar Charles lo interrumpió. 

-¿Te gustaría que nos tomáramos un café, algún otro día?... en caso de que tu sabes... no estes saliendo con alguien.- termino algo indeciso Charles.

-Yo... por supuesto.- respondió Erik de inmediato.- y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie.- agregó.

-Maravilloso, en ese caso... ¿te importaría devolverme mi mano?, para poder darte mi número.- dejó salir una risita que los hizo sonrojar a ambos.

-Discúlpame.- dijo Erik tomando el ramo de manera que la mano de Charles no se encontrará atrapada entre la suya.

-No te preocupes, te vez muy atractivo cuando te sonrojas.- su sonrisa era tan hermosa y era en lo único que podía pensar Erik.

-Yo debería haber dicho eso.- mencionó el más alto.- me llamo Erik, por cierto.- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Charles, aunque eso ya lo sabías.- dijo tomando su mano y sacudiéndola.

Ambos se miraron, perdidos en la mirada del contrario, sonriendo como un par de tontos.

No fue hasta que la campanilla de la entrada sonó que rompieron el contacto visual,sobresaltandose por la interrupción y dejando de sostener la mano del contrario.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo Erik sonriendo enormemente y girándose para abandonar el lugar.

-Cuento con ello.- mencionó Charles a su espalda.

Claro que no perdería la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar, Charles honestamente le parecía adorable pero aquella reacción de ser el primero en preguntar por algo más que un encuentro casual y efímero le pareció mucho más atractivo, aunque no más que sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro abandonó el lugar, rumbo al cumpleaños de su madre y con aquel ramo en el asiento del copiloto como recordatorio de que próximamente vería nuevamente a Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles y Erik comparten algunos comentarios de forma no verbal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temática: Intimidad.

" _Amo el color de tus ojos_ ", lance aquel pensamiento aún adormilado hacia la mente de Erik, seguramente había soñado con él.

" _Gracias, aunque tus ojos son aún más hermosos_ ", escuche su propia voz dentro de mi mente. 

Con los ojos aún firmemente cerrados me estire todo lo que pude en la cama, intentando alcanzarlo, aunque gracias a las dimensiones de nuestro lecho, aquello me fue imposible.

¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado durmiendo en los extremos de la cama?, si recuerdo perfectamente quedarme dormido entre sus brazos.

Es un misterio.

" _Charles_ ", le escuche en mi cabeza.

-Hmm...- respondí medio despierto.

" _Estás buscando del lado equivocado de la cama_ ", finalizó e inmediatamente lo escuche reír.

Entonces me incorpore, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo.

_Era cierto._

Erik estaba detrás mío, con su rostro posado sobre la palma derecha de su mano, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hmmm...- me queje nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño.

_"Ven aquí_ ", dijo nuevamente en un pensamiento y extendió ambos brazos en mi dirección.

No lo pensé ni por un momento y me acomodé lo más rápido que pude entre sus brazos, justo como la noche anterior.

"¿ _Qué haces despierto tan temprano_?", pregunté mentalmente.

" _Te veía dormir_ ", respondió.

" _Eso es aterrador, Erik_ ", a lo cual el solamente comenzó a reír, al igual que yo.

" _Amo el color de tu cabello_ ", mencionó sin hablar, y acercó su rostro hasta hundirlo de lleno en las hebras castañas del mismo.

Únicamente escuchaba y sentía lo que quería demostrarme.

" _Eres una persona brillante, amable y eres demasiado atractivo para tu propio bien_ ", aquello me hizo reír.

-¿De que se trata todo esto?.- pregunte en voz alta.

-Solo digo lo que se.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

" _El color de tu piel también es precioso, y todas esas pecas que tienes en todos lados te hacen lucir adorable_ ", volvió a comentar.

En ese punto ya podía sentir el calor acumulándose en mis mejillas, no era propio de Erik hacer ese tipo de comentarios porque si.

" _Eres un hombre maravilloso, y tu mutación es magnífica_ ", dijo depositando un beso en mi cabello. 

" _Detente o voy a comenzar a creer que lo que dices es cierto_ ", dije en respuesta.

" _Pero si todo eso ya lo sabías_ ", dijo.

" _Claro que lo se, pero estás haciendo crecer mi ego, así que es mejor que te detengas_ ", devolví mientras me incorporaba y le regalaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

" _Bien_ ", dijo y comenzó a besarme.

Paseando sus manos por mi espalda desnuda y arrancándome un par de gemidos.

" _Es mi turno entonces_ ", le dije a Erik mientras continuábamos.

Él dejó escapar una ligera risa antes de continuar besándome. 

" _Eres un hombre espléndido, con una magnífica habilidad de crear caos y destrucción según lo desees_ ", Erik me interrumpió.

" _Que amable eres, Charles_ ", dijo sarcástico.

" _Gracias_ ", dije y luego continué " _aunque que no soy admirador del caos y destrucción me sorprende que tengas ideas tan creativas en tu mente, que seas amable, y busques lo mejor para los mutantes y aunque tu sentido de la justicia es un poco retorcido, tu valentía es admirable_ ", dije alejándome de Erik y por lo tanto rompiendo el beso.

Lo vi sonreírme por aquel comentario.

" _Somos un par de ególatras, desquiciados... pero también nos amamos, así que supongo que está bien_ ", mencionó Erik.

" _Supongo que tienes razón_ ", dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

" _Vamos a dormir un rato más_ ", dije intentando ahogar un bostezo.

-No lo creo, mejor voy a mostrarte que tan creativo puedo ser.- dijo levantando la sabana que nos cubría y desapareciendo debajo de ella.

Los gemidos que solté a continuación eran la más clara señal de que ya no volveríamos a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. The house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles y Erik son un par de amigos, con 8 años de edad, les encanta pasar tiempo juntos, y tener aventuras en cualquier lugar. 
> 
> Y aunque sus respectivos padres les advirtieron que no entraran en la vieja mansion que se encuentra al final de la calle donde viven, a ambos no deja de parecerles una estupenda idea el ir a investigar qué misterios esconde en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temática: Horror AU

-¿Crees que sea buena idea ir al segundo piso?.- preguntó Charles al niño más alto.

-Yo creo que si, ¿que caso tiene que vinimos hasta aquí si no vamos a ver toda la casa?.- contestó Erik.

Charles asintió, la duda aún latente gracias a todas aquellas veces que sus padres le había prohibido acercarse siquiera a esa casa.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Erik nuevamente haciendo una seña con la mano indicándole al niño castaño que lo siguiera.

Charles no tuvo más opción que seguirlo muy de cerca, cuidando donde daba sus pasos ya que la madera no se veía muy estable.

Y aunque en el exterior la luz bañaba todo lo que alguna vez fue un enorme jardín y toda la propiedad en sí, dentro del lugar el ambiente era húmedo y se veía algo oscurecido gracias a la enorme cantidad de flora que había reclamado el sitio por dentro y por fuera.

-Ten cuidado, Erik.- dijo el castaño.

El más alto únicamente hizo un sonido con su proveniente de su garganta indicándole que lo había escuchado.

Llegaron a la segunda planta, en ella había tres largos y lúgubres pasillos, aquellos pequeños se miraron un segundo, decidiendo cuál ruta tomar.

En un silencioso acuerdo ambos se dirigieron al pasillo que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, avanzando a paso lento, intentando abrir las puertas a cada lado, echando un vistazo dentro de las habitaciones de forma momentánea, Charles observaba el ventanal al final de aquel lugar, desde ahí se podía apreciar el jardín.

-Todo está demasiado viejo dentro de este lugar, veamos el siguiente.- dijo Erik sin interés.

Ambos se dirigieron al siguiente pasillo, siguiendo el mismo ritual que en el anterior, abriendo y cerrando puertas, sin encontrar algo que llamara su interés de alguna forma.

Charles nuevamente se dirigió al ventanal, siendo acompañado por Erik esta vez, el ángulo de visión que otorgaba ese nuevo ventanal era un poco más amplio, el pequeño castaño podía afirmar que algo en aquel lugar, en el jardín, llamaba su atención aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba. 

-Ya solo nos falta un pasillo, vamos.- dijo Charles posando la vista al comienzo del lugar y caminando nuevamente para continuar con su inspección.

-Vamos.- respondió Erik a su espalda.

La luz que se colaba por el ventanal del último pasillo era bastante llamativa, más clara por alguna razón.

Aquello maravilló a Charles, ya que podría ser que incluso ahí se pudiera apreciar de forma más clara el enorme jardín, que aunque descuidado no dejaba de ser impresionante.

Erik se dirigió a una de las puertas intentando abrirla sin éxito y dirigiéndose a la siguiente, mientras que el más bajo corrió en dirección al ventanal.

-Ten cuidado, Charles.- dijo el más alto al escucharlo correr.

- _Si, si_.- fue la única contestación que Charles alcanzó a dar.

Erik escuchó el característico sonido de vidrio rompiéndose al intentar abrir otra de las puertas que no quería ceder, volteo todo lo rápido que pudo, con el corazón tan acelerado que podía escuchar su pulso en sus oídos.

Su mirada se posó en el ventanal, buscando desesperado al pequeño Charles, sin encontrarlo.

Agitado y asustado se acercó al lugar con cuidado, notando que efectivamente el cristal estaba roto y asomándose ligeramente fue que todo tuvo sentido.

Sobre el asfalto que se encontraba a un costado de lo que antes llamarían jardín, se encontraba Charles, una pierna se encontraba doblada y casi tocando su cadera, mientras la otra yacía estirada, su mejilla izquierda firmemente posada contra el asfalto, un brazo a su espalda y otro sobre su cabeza, así como aquella mancha que se extendía alrededor de su cuerpo, empapando su castaño cabello finalmente lo hizo soltar un grito desesperado.

Erik salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando que si bien le gustaría saber que su amigo se encontraba bien, lo mejor sería llamar a un adulto, por lo que dejo la casa, con aquellas lágrimas nublándole la vista, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo llegó hasta el hogar más cercano, el de Charles.

Entro por la puerta de servicio, y no se detuvo hasta encontrar directamente a alguien que le ayudara.

Como de costumbre los padres de Charles no se encontraban en casa, así que corrió hasta el jardín con esperanzas de encontrar a Logan, el hombre encargado del mantenimiento.

Y justo lo encontró sacando algunas herramientas del pequeño almacén de madera al fondo del hogar.

-¡ _LOGAN_!.- gritó desde la distancia.

Aquel grito alertó al hombre y se giró de inmediato, reconociendo la voz de aquel niño, amigo del pequeño Charles.

-¿Qué pasa?.- dijo antes de que el pequeño terminara de correr hasta él y terminará llorando a sus pies.

-Charles, es Charles... él se cayó por una ventana.- hizo una pausa, respirando con dificultad.- esta...esta en la casa vacía al final de la calle, ayúdame, por favor.- dijo lo más claro que pudo.

Logan lo tomó por los hombros, entendiendo a la perfección lo que él niño le había dicho.

-Quédate aquí.- dijo y salió corriendo.

Logan sabía que ese par tenía intenciones de ir a merodear por el ese viejo lugar, se notaba que les encantaba averiguar cosas por si mismos pero aquello era impensable.

Salto la cerca que delimitaba la propiedad de la acera y buscó con la mirada, hubiera sido buena idea preguntarle al pequeño Erik en que lado, pero viendo aquel enorme ventanal en la segunda planta lo aterró, sabiendo que una caída desde tal altura podría matar a cualquiera.

Se apresuró y comenzó a correr alrededor de la propiedad, buscando con la mirada al castaño, llegando al borde de la casa fue que lo vio.

Tirado en un charco de su propia sangre estaba Charles, el pequeño se notaba pálido, sus ojos completamente abiertos dejaban ver el terror que debió haber vivido al caer.

Logan no era un experto en este tipo de situaciones por lo que tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias, indicando lo que podía observar, sin mover al pequeño para evitar provocar más daños de los que ya habían.

Se limitó a tomar la pequeña mano de Charles, sintiendo su calor desaparecer de a poco, al momento en que la ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos únicamente le dijeron que no podían hacer nada por él, ya había fallecido.

Los golpes internos, la altura y el finalmente golpe que recibió en la cabeza por la caída, lo habían matado.

Charles murió esa tarde.

Dejando a Erik y a Logan con un trauma tan grande que posiblemente jamás se recuperarían.

***********

La familia de Charles dejó la ciudad al poco tiempo de su entierro, su casa quedó en venta tan pronto como pudieron.

Logan se marcho con ellos.

Erik se quedó con su familia viviendo en el mismo lugar, sin poder entablar amistad con nadie, quedándose solo.  
 **  
**

***********

Algunos meses después del accidente Erik recorría la calle sin rumbo, dejando que su cuerpo decidiera dónde ir sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Se detuvo, y para cuando lo hizo ya se encontraba en la entrada de aquella casa.

Erik se estremeció por el mero recuerdo de su amigo, dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo antes de que las lagrimar terminaran por nublarle la vista.

Al darle la espalda a la enorme casa lo escuchó.

Alguien decía su nombre en voz baja.

Aquello lo aterró y terminó por salir corriendo pero ahora por una razón distinta a las lágrimas o al recuerdo, si no al miedo a lo desconocido.

***********

Un año entero y algunos meses pasaron antes de que Erik se armara de valor y volviera a la casa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al atravesar la cerca, ingresando a paso lento.

Acercándose directamente al lugar donde su pequeño amigo había perdido la vida.

Una mancha café apenas visible debido al paso del tiempo se notaba en el asfalto, cubierta por algunas hierbas a los costados.

Erik contuvo su llanto, sentándose junto al lugar que fue el último para Charles, recordando aquella grotesca escena desde el segundo piso, volvió a ponerse de pie, asqueado por estar sentado tan tranquilamente en el lugar donde su amigo había muerto.

Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras continuaba observando el último recuerdo de aquella aventura.

-Creí que no volverías nunca.-

Erik se giró tan rápido como pudo, reconociendo aquella voz de forma instantánea, era la de Charles.

-¿Charles?.- dijo Erik asustado.

No vio a nadie a su alrededor, lo cual lo tranquilizó y atemorizó en partes iguales.

Colocando una mano a la altura de su alterado corazón, decidió que probablemente lo mejor sería que se marchara.

Aún alterado dejó atrás los últimos recuerdos de su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Erik, ¿te vas tan pronto?.- lo llamo aquella misma voz desde dentro de la casa.

Aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación, ya que lo había escuchado claramente, se giró hasta quedar frente a la desvencijada puerta de entrada.

Se armó de valor nuevamente y entró.

Y ahí estaba, el pequeño Charles, sentado a la mitad de la escalera principal, vistiendo la misma ropa de aquel horrible día y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Charles.- dijo Erik sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndolo tan rápido que podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento.

-No te asustes, soy yo.- dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Erik.

El otro palideció al notar que el castaño se acercaba a él.

-Estás más alto.- mencionó Charles al quedar frente a él.

-T..Tú, te ves igual.- se obligo a si mismo a responder.

-Claro que me veo igual, estoy muerto.- dijo Charles con humor.

Aquello pareció aligerar un poco el ambiente ya que Erik dejó de sentir miedo, y observo con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo, estaba idéntico a como lo recordaba.

-Te extraño mucho.- dijo Erik.

-Yo también te extrañe, que bueno que viniste... creí que no volvería a verte.- respondió Charles.

Ambos se sonrieron, felices de poder verse una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temática: Familia UA

Su ruidosa alarma lo sacó de su aquel sueño tan placentero que había podido conservar durante toda la noche. 

Estirando su brazo izquierdo logró apagar aquel aparato del demonio.

Dormitó por algunos segundos, y luego se estiró sobre la cama, como un gato.

-No quiero levantarme.- dijo con voz ronca.

-Tienes que levantarte, o llegarás tarde, tú y los niños.- dijo una voz a su costado. 

-Ya lo se, pero aún así, no quiero levantarme.- contestó, abrazando por la cintura al dueño de la voz que lo alentó a dejar su lecho.

-Erik, los niños no pueden llegar tarde otra vez, y tú tampoco, así que levanta tu trasero de aquí y apúrate.- sonó malhumorado.

-Qué romántico eres, Charles.- se burló en otro.

-Lo que digas.- respondió Charles zafándose del apretado abrazo en el que lo tenía cautivo su esposo.

El castaño abandonó la cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus dos pequeños, Wanda y Peter.

Al abrir la puerta, ambos niños intentaron simular aun que dormían, y hubiera sido creíble de no ser porque Peter comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, asemejando ronquidos, los cuales provocaron que la pequeña Wanda tuviera un ataque de risa.

Charles les sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, para después comenzar a reír al igual que aquella niña pelirroja. 

-Es hora de levantarse, niños.- dijo entrando de lleno a la habitación.

-Pero papá no ha venido a despertarnos, ¿está enfermo?.- preguntó Peter, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas.

-No, pero al igual que ustedes el día de hoy tiene problemas para levantarse, ¿por qué no van a sacarlo de la cama?.- sugirió de forma inocente, sabiendo que aquellos niños se convertían en seres malignos cuando se lo proponían.

-Siiiiii.- gritó Wanda saliendo de la cama de un salto, seguida de su hermano.

Charles comenzó a reír cuando escuchó a Erik gritándoles que se detuvieran.

Bajo a la cocina, sirvió un poco de café para Erik, dos vasos con leche para los niños y preparó un té para él, cortando algunos trozos de fruta para todos y poniéndolos en platos sobre el comedor. 

Mientras esperaba que bajaran de una vez.

Erik se encargaba de vestirlos por las mañanas cuando tenían escuela, y siempre había sido un reto, con el cual no pensaba ayudarle, por lo menos no el día de hoy cuando el mismo Erik estaba tan reacio a levantarse como sus propios hijos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Peter bajaba las escaleras con un zapato puesto y otro en su mano, tan rápido que Charles temió que fuera a caerse y se levantó apresurado de la mesa en su dirección.

-Te he dicho que no corras en las escaleras, podrías lastimarte.- dijo Charles cargándolo y depositándolo sobre una de las múltiples sillas del comedor.

Tomando su zapato y colocándoselo correctamente, y asegurándose de que el otro se encontrará bien amarrado. 

-Es que me gusta mucho correr, papi.- respondió acomodándose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Lo se, pero no queremos que nadie en esta casa se lastime o, ¿si?.- preguntó volviendo a tomar su lugar en la mesa, quedando al frente de Peter. 

-No.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Solo ten cuidado, si quieres correr puedes esperar hasta estar en el jardín o bien hasta terminar de bajar las escaleras o de subirlas, ¿entendido?.- preguntó.

-Si, lo entiendo.- respondió en voz baja el pequeño.

-Bien, ahora come esa fruta y toma tu leche.- volvió a indicar Charles.

Minutos más tarde bajaba Erik ya completamente vestido y con Wanda en brazos, ambos niños usaban su uniforme diariamente, por lo que no era tan difícil tener que vestirlos, pero Erik siempre hacía de todo un drama. 

Colocó a Wanda en el asiento que se encontraba a un lado del de su hermano y luego el mismo tomó asiento a un costado de Charles.

-Tienes que apresurarte o ...- estaba hablando Charles cuando Erik lo interrumpió.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, lo se.- dijo.

Charles sonrió.

Termino de beber su té mientras observaba a ambos pequeños frente a él comiendo la fruta y tomando en pequeños sorbos la leche.

Erik enseguida terminó su café y respectiva fruta y se levantó apresurado.

-Olvide unos documentos en la habitación, ahora vuelvo... niños mastiquen más rápido.- dijo el más alto dando media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente.

Los niños comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Erik, Peter terminando de masticar su último trozo de fruta y Wanda bebiendo por completo su leche.

Charles se levantó indicándole a ambos que fueran por sus mochilas, mientras el se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un par de sándwiches y llenar un par de envases con jugo.

Los niños llevaron sus mochilas y Charles puso su comida dentro de ellas, Erik enseguida bajo por las escaleras corriendo, como siempre. 

Charles estuvo a punto de decirle que les estaba dando un mal ejemplo a los niños, cuando Peter hablo. 

-Si corres por las escaleras te puedes caer, papá.- Charles y Erik miraron en dirección a Peter. 

Charles luego miro a Erik con un gesto que claramente decía ' _Tiene razón_ ', y el de Erik decía algo como '¿ _Podrían dejar de juzgarme_?'

-Si papá debes tener cuidado o puedes caer por las escaleras y romperte el cuello.- dijo de la nada Wanda.

Todos se volvieron para observarla.

-¿Donde escuchaste eso, Wanda?.- preguntó Erik bastante sorprendido ante las palabras de su hija.

-En un programa que vimos hace unos días en la sala, había doctores y todos corrían y luego un señor dijo que si corrías por las escaleras, te caerías y te romperías el cuello.- mencionó sonriente a sus padres y hermano.

-¡Ah, yo también lo recuerdo!, ese programa tenía mucha sangre y una mujer gritaba que quería ver a su hijo.- dijo Peter a su hermana.

-¿Cuántos años se supone que tienen?.- preguntó Erik a Charles.

-Tienen...-comenzó Charles.

-Seis.- gritaron ambos al unísono.

- _Seis_.- finalizó Charles.

-No creo que les haga mal ver programas médicos, además a ellos les gusto bastante.- dijo Charles encogiéndose de hombros.- podrían haber visto cosas peores en la televisión.- término del hablar.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no se que tan buena idea sea que se la pasen viendo esos programas.- dijo Erik.

-Cambiamos de canal porque todos estábamos aburridos de ver caricaturas.- mencionó Charles.

-¿Estabas viendo caricaturas con ellos?.- preguntó Erik con burla.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca, _querido_... porque nosotros no somos fans de _Frozen_.- finalizó Charles en tono dulce e inocente.

Los pequeños comenzaron a reír, y el rostro de Erik enrojeció varios tonos, así que lo más sensato que hizo fue mencionar.

-Hablaremos de eso después, vámonos niños, es tarde.- dijo aclarándose la garganta y girándose en dirección a la puerta. 

Ignorando a sus hijos mientras cantaban el coro de la canción que obviamente a Erik ' _no le gustaba_ ', a modo de burla.

Charles los despidió con un beso a cada uno, y luego saliendo para finalmente despedirlos con un gesto de mano desde la entrada, mientras los tres emprendían camino hacia la escuela y Erik a su trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
